massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Waminer
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story Introduction ''' Ah hello there chums! Oh, it's just you people... So you've come to hear the story of why I never say I cold, and why I speak with this accent of mine! A dont worry, you can stay I wont bite. At least this time. Ah it feels like it has been so long since I last felt true cold.... Ok you recruits can just grab yourself a chair and a keg of ale. My story is a long one. Whats that? Why is my nickname Waminer? Well you little impatient buggers, I'll get to that but first you've got to know, my real name is William, William Darkwood. '''Early life in the far north. (Where massivecraft does not reach) I waminer was born in a small palisaded northern town, that was almost always peaceful though extremely anti-vampire. At a young age I was selected for my skill in sword-fighting which was rare in a axe based northern town, and my desire to build lots of things to make or town great.By the time I reached adulthood I was 2nd in command of the rangers of my town and the best deuler in the north. I traveled alot building my skill at sword fighting and also learning I had a knack for mining and a gift for building. I was knighted after a battle by 3 knights from my village that were attacked by a mountain tribe by bow fire. I managed to kill 3 of the bandits with arrows and fall damage was knighted there as a knight of light as in was found that they were a tribe of vampires. The burning Me only 18 and my chums were getting drunk on my victory and a keg of ale when we heard 13 begin to play. It was the alarm of attack by vampires. I donned my full iron armour specially crafted to give it extra protection especially bowfire for the legs. (To prevent arrows to the knee) We got on our wooden palisade which I had raised to 8 blocks high with fences on top and a parpet when they started firing tnt out of a monstrosity of a cannon made of obsidean. Luckly in was just out of range of the wall and the explosion failed to get past the two blocks of cobble on the bottom 2 blocks of the palisade. However there were to many. They made mini-seige towers and jumped farther then any normal man on to the palisades. My team of archers managed to set three of the four on fire eventually but the damage had been done. They ran through the city trying to find resistance but finding we hid the citizens in a quarry outside of town. And hence no civilians were injured. Some houses were on fire and it was just my team of 3 knights including me, 2 archers, and 5 men at arms that hadnt fled. We went through the town killing un-suspecting vampires to bussy looting or... drinking blood from the dead; ours and their own. I decided as new commander of the town guard and the rangers to retreat becasue the commander of the rangers and guard were away looking for allies to aid us in a planned assault and the 2 replacements for the guard had been slain. One of which we saw with 3 vampires spread around him dead and him dead in a puddle of blood. I told our men to stay in the tavern's basement until morning. One said "What will you be doing sir?" and I replied "Giving our guests in up stairs a proper greeting." and I step outside yellled as loud as I could and sniped many a vampire trying to break into the tavern. However I was over-whelmed and while having my life slowly drained from me I shouted and my men came out and slaughtered the remaining vampires in the city all of which wanted a bite out of me that man whom killed much of their brethern. By the end only me bleeding out 1 archer in my team, a hurt knight, and 2 men at arms were left. I said "I am leaving this world and going to a better place.........." Yet I did not die as I thought I would. I told them I was going to get aid for our constantly besieged town and destroy the capital of all vampires so I drank some holy water, packed my bags, gave them my carefully stored building materials and left on my pig 3 days later. The Journey, the Promised Land, and The Reaping At 21 was a wanderer, rouge, and sellsword. I spent my days traveling with a short period in a stone hut with a secret enterance that was my only real home. I searched for knights of Light to fight for and vampires to fight against wherever I could but usually found only monsters inside of men not what I foolishly considered at the time "real monsters". I countinued wandering through forests, plains, mountains, until when I was 23 though still north of Massivecraft, I found a amazing place full of life, prosperity, and a Nation called Armadyl. We built many a city, recovered from many a burning, and had become the dominent Nation in the entire world known to these people. This was the best or at least second best part of my life. Chaos erupted the leader of our faction went insane or was possessed. Whatever happened to him, chaos followed with officers leaving a promised land destroyed and me on what used to be a fishing retreat outpost trying to form up with a large remainder of the faction which still inhabited our former main base. However a plague, a volcanic eruption, an earthquake, I'm not really sure I called it the reaping, destroyed this beautiful land and Nation. Though the great Nation came back in a new continent where refugees retreated to everyone was very sad, slow, lost most sense of work and even that was taken from me when a ship left me shipwrecked. (I later found out that a great colony of our great Nation survived in yet another continent and I promised myself to visit there one day) The Sparrow As I was shipwrecked I had to let my armour sink to the bottom to avoid drowning, and much of my other belongings were lost too. On my tiny driftwood raft I only had my pack, and in it my especially sharp diamond sword, diamond pick, flint and steel, canteen, and fishing rod. I drifted for days on end until I was discovered by a swift exploration vessel called The Sparrow with 3 decks, 3 sails, and 12 cannons. They took me in kindly and said they were headed to a port called Lukkerdam for a festival. When I thanked them for all they had done for me and letting me keep my things the Captain of the boat only said "We still mainly follow the old ways of Light, from the days before vampires. We treat everyone well to show that the light is everywhere, not only in Churches, and Cathedrals." Then I realized why I had been saved, it was to defend, spread, and honour The Light, the old light, the pure light. Luck, Life, Light, and Landing (To be Countinued) Gallery Category:Members